O perfeito imperfeito
by Laarc
Summary: Às vezes, nós queremos o que há de mais perfeito, sem percebermos que é do imperfeito que realmente precisamos. Oneshot - BBRae


Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

*O perfeito imperfeito*

* * *

A batida na porta foi fraca, mas insistente, e Ravena ficou um tanto quanto aborrecida ao ser incomodada daquele jeito. Entre rosnados inofensivos, balbuciou o seu mantra e, meio que a contra gosto, fechou o livro de suspense que estava lendo. Ela detestava parar a leitura numa parte emocionante da história.

Ainda resmungando, levantou-se da cama e colocou o livro sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, seus olhos violetas se suavizando ao se depararem com porta-retratos que havia ali. Ou melhor, ao se depararem a fotografia nele exposta. Não era uma fotografia muito boa, isso ela precisava admitir. A imagem estava um pouco embaçada e tremida, e a resolução da câmera que tirara a foto não era das melhores, muito menos o flash utilizado. E lá estavam ela e Mutano, sentados numa famosa lanchonete do centro da cidade. Havia um pouco de gosma no cabelo curto de Ravena – culpa de Plasmus e seu ataque surpresa – bem como havia gosma na ponta do nariz de Mutano, e a empata exibia uma cara de poucos amigos, nem um pouco contente por ter de posar para aquela foto. Mas Mutano havia insistido, dizendo algumas centenas de milhares vezes de que ele fazia questão de registrar aquele momento especial.

E aquele momento especial havia sido o primeiro encontro deles.

Tinha sido um verdadeiro fiasco do início ao fim, e Ravena se lembrava de ter se perguntado onde _ele_ estava com a cabeça quando teve a ideia de chamá-la para sair, e também onde _ela_ estava com a cabeça quando teve a ideia de aceitar. Afinal de contas, até onde ela sabia, ela não fazia muito o tipo dele... e ele também não fazia o tipo dela. Mutano gostava de garotas alegres, joviais e espontâneas, tudo o que Ravena não era. E Ravena... bem, Ravena não sabia muito bem do que ela gostava – principalmente depois da sua decepção com Malchior – mas ela tinha certeza do que não gostava. Acontece que metamorfos imaturos, vegetarianos e metidos a engraçadinhos faziam parte dessa lista de 'não gostar'.

Mas, apesar dos pesares, ele convidou mesmo ela para sair, e ela, por incrível que pareça, aceitou o convite. E os dois saíram, discutiram – sobre o local em que iriam comer, sobre o que iriam comer, sobre tudo e mais um pouco – lutaram contra Plasmus, que apareceu do nada para aterrorizar a cidade, venceram, retornaram à lanchonete e, depois que finalmente conseguiram terminar o lanche, voltaram para a Torre Titã.

Claro que, depois daquilo, Ravena tinha certeza absoluta de que Mutano não mais a convidaria para sair, e de que ela não mais aceitaria sair com ele. No entanto, ele a chamou sim para sair de novo, e ela, mais uma vez, achou impossível recusar o convite.

Foi apenas no quarto encontro que eles se beijaram pela primeira vez. Foi um beijo rápido, desajeitado e tímido, um breve encontro de lábios bem no meio do parque municipal, mas que foi o suficiente para fazer o coraçãozinho dela bater um pouco mais rápido do que o normal – e também foi o suficiente para explodir duas lâmpadas dos postes. No quinto encontro o beijo foi numa calçada da cidade, e foi bem mais profundo e bem, bem mais demorado do que o primeiro. Arrebatada e sem fôlego, Ravena nem sequer percebeu o carro que, _misteriosamente_, saiu voando pelos ares. Muito menos a vitrine da loja, que se espatifou em milhares de pedaços.

No décimo terceiro encontro – não que ela estivesse contando, não, claro que ela não estava contando – Mutano cometeu um pequeno deslize, referindo-se a ela como _a namorada dele_. E foi aí que a ficha finalmente caiu para Ravena. Ele não fazia o tipo dela, e ela também não fazia o tipo dele. Eles não gostavam das mesmas coisas, das mesmas comidas, e nem dos mesmos filmes. Eles eram opostos perfeitos, e isso os tornava imperfeitos demais um para o outro. Então por quê? Por que eles estavam juntos?

A pergunta, danadinha que era, persistiu com firmeza e determinação, embrenhando-se naquele emaranhado bagunçado que eram os pensamentos de Ravena e fazendo a jovem heroína se sentir confusa e estranha. E pensativa, muito pensativa. E como Ravena tentou respondê-la! Tentou, mas tentou mesmo achar alguma coisa que poderia saciá-la. Mas aquela pergunta não aceitava nenhuma resposta, não aceitava nenhuma explicação, porque nada parecia fazer sentido.

Por que eles estavam juntos?

E então, quando menos esperava encontrar pela resposta, ela finalmente apareceu.

Foi no décimo quarto encontro deles, há exatamente dois dias. O casal passeava meio que sem rumo pelo parque da cidade; Mutano, como sempre alegre e falante, e Ravena, refém de seus próprios pensamentos e dúvidas, calada e séria, apenas fingindo que o escutava.

Até que ele parou de falar.

E alguma coisa enorme explodiu.

Quando o comunicador deles apitou, os dois já estavam bem próximos do local da explosão, um prédio residencial bem antigo e em chamas, que provavelmente também tinha um encanamento de gás tão antigo quanto. Muitos dos moradores já estavam na calçada, olhando aflitos para o edifício dominado pelas labaredas que pareciam ser indomáveis, no entanto, ainda havia pessoas presas naquele inferno. Os heróis trocaram um olhar sério e firme, um olhar que dizia tudo.

Eles tinham que fazer alguma coisa.

E eles fizeram.

Avistando o hidrante mais próximo, Ravena usou seus poderes para abrir um dos bocais, liberando a água e conduzindo-a até o prédio. Mutano, por sua vez, transformou-se num enorme elefante, usando sua tromba para sugar a água que empoçava no chão e jogá-la também contra o edifício. Nesse meio tempo, mais algumas pessoas conseguiram deixar a construção em chamas, umas carregando os poucos pertences que conseguiram salvar, outras carregando crianças chorosas e sujas de cinzas, e mais outras carregando apenas desolação mesmo. A cena não era nada bonita de se ver.

Foi quando Ravena sentiu alguma coisa. Foi uma sensação ruim que a desconcentrou, deixando-a aflita e até mesmo desorientada. Parando de canalizar a água, deu uma olhada ao seu redor procurando por alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que fosse a causa daquela sensação terrível de que algo muito ruim estava prestes a acontecer. De repente, sentiu-se fraca e levou uma mão ao peito, respirando com visível dificuldade. Sua visão embaçou, mas ainda assim ela pôde ver Mutano voltar a forma humana e se aproximar dela, falando palavras que ela não conseguia entender. Seus ouvidos pareciam entupidos e ela não conseguia ouvir mais nada, estando presa naquele silêncio irreal e sinistro.

E então, sua visão clareou e sua audição voltou. E foi aí que ela ouviu o grito.

Foi um grito abominável, agudo e assustador, tão carregado de medo que a empata, por um momento, se sentiu congelar. E ela olhou para cima bem a tempo de ver a sacada do prédio ceder e desabar.

Bem em cima de onde ela e Mutano estavam.

O concreto demorou uma fração de segundos para cair, mas para Ravena aquilo demorou uma eternidade. Tudo ao seu redor ocorria como em câmera lenta. As línguas de fogo, que antes dançavam uma dança selvagem e frenética, haviam assumido um ritmo mais lento e quase que sensual. As cinzas não eram jogadas ao vento, mas flutuavam no céu exibindo uma beleza cruel. As pessoas ao seu redor não mais gesticulavam amedrontadas, estando, agora, paralisadas, petrificadas. Pequenos destroços e estilhaços a atingiam devagar, mas ainda assim marcavam a sua pele clara de um vermelho forte. E Mutano... Mutano que antes estava bem ao seu lado, sustentando um olhar que era ao mesmo tempo preocupado e questionador, agora estava debruçado sobre a jovem, usando o próprio corpo para cobri-la.

Para protegê-la.

E ela sentiu seu coração parar de bater e bater mais forte ao mesmo tempo.

Ravena não percebeu quando seus braços enlaçaram o rapaz que a protegia, prendendo-o num abraço forte e vigoroso. Não percebeu quando seus olhos se fecharam e nem percebeu quando prendeu a respiração. E muito menos percebeu quando o seu coração explodiu, transformando seus sentimentos em palavras e fazendo-as saltar boca a fora.

_"Eu amo você."_

E a sacada foi ao chão.

A batida na porta, dessa fez, foi um pouco mais alta e um pouco mais insistente do que a anterior, e a empata chacoalhou a cabeça, como se para se obrigar a despertar do seu breve devaneio. Com um suspiro profundo, ajeitou a sua capa, esfregando a mão de leve nas partes amassadas do tecido azul. E foi até a porta.

"Ei, Rae!" Mutano estava lá, parado, ora sustentando o peso do corpo numa perna, ora na outra. Havia uma garrafa térmica em suas mãos, e seus lábios esboçavam um sorriso pequeno e tranquilo. No entanto, eram os olhos verdes do jovem herói que exibiam suas verdadeiras emoções, e eles não mostravam a mesma tranquilidade daquele sorriso. "Eu sei que Ciborgue falou que eu deveria te deixar em paz por esses dias, mas é que eu... eu... eu queria... err... aqui, eu te trouxe um pouco de chá!"

Ela já tinha visto a garrafa térmica nas mãos dele e já imaginava o que tinha dentro dela, mas sorriu agradecida de qualquer forma. "Obrigada." Afastando-se da porta, fez um movimento curto com a cabeça, convidando-o a entrar no quarto, e ele não hesitou em segui-la.

"Não estou atrapalhando, estou?"

Ela olhou de soslaio para o livro sobre a mesa de cabeceira e apenas sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, não está."

"Que bom!" Ele a serviu um pouco de chá. "Então... como está se sentindo? Melhor?"

"Muito melhor. Acho que eu só precisava dormir um pouco... e meditar também. Reencontrar o meu centro e reorganizar meus canais de energia." E aquilo era mesmo verdade. As suas dúvidas a respeito da sua relação com Mutano – bem como dos seus sentimentos pelo jovem – haviam causado uma verdadeira agitação no seu centro, deixando não apenas a moça desestabilizada, mas também os seus poderes. Por isso, quando finalmente conseguiu erguer a barreira de energia para proteger os dois quando a sacada caiu, Ravena se sentiu extremamente sugada e fraca, e não tardou a perder os sentidos e desmaiar na calçada, deixando um certo metamorfo mais do que desesperado e sem saber o que fazer.

"Isso é bom! Sabe... você me deixou preocupado..."

Ela bebericou o chá e olhou para chão. "Sinto muito..."

"Não! Não estou te culpado de nada, Rae! Só disse que fiquei preocupado!" Devagar, mas com passos decididos, Mutano se aproximou dela. Suas mãos emolduraram-lhe o rosto e ele a olhou bem nos olhos. "Quando aquela sacada desabou em cima da gente e você não acordou, achei que estivesse machucada..."

"Não me machuquei." A resposta dela foi um mero murmúrio.

"Eu sei. Bem... _agora_ eu sei, mas na hora eu... eu temi pelo pior." As mãos dele desceram pelo cabelo violeta e pararam na nuca da moça, acariciando-a. Seus rostos se aproximaram e ele descansou sua testa na dela. "Eu... eu ouvi o que você disse."

Ele a sentiu retesar, o corpo dela enrijecendo de repente, mas ele já esperava por aquela reação.

"V-Você ouviu?"

"É, ouvi." Ele tocou os lábios dela com os seus próprios, e sorriu contra a boca dela quando a sentiu relaxar. "Sempre achei que eu fosse ser o primeiro a dizer aquelas três palavrinhas, mas eu gostei da surpresa!" Ela riu alto, e o som foi lindo. "Eu não sei quando aconteceu, mas eu sei que eu também amo você, Rae..."

O beijo tinha terminado, seus rostos tinham se afastados, mas seus olhares ainda se encontravam. E, nos olhos verdes dele, ela viu as respostas para todas as perguntas. Viu promessas, desejos e votos. E viu o futuro, o futuro que ela queria.

Os olhos dele eram perfeitos.


End file.
